Hells Kitchen
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Welcome to Hells Kitchen where you have to fight to survive. Thats just what Harry Potter is doing, but what happends when he meets Hermione, a reporter for the Times looking for a story? find out R&R ABANDONED!


I don't own Harry and CO. Also i have never been to Hells Kitchen so i'm making this up. Enjoy!

Sweat rolled down the forhead as he crouched behind a stack of crates. He checked his pistol and saw three rounds left. He knew he had two extra clips in a pocket on his belt. The problem was he was being shot at on all sides and really didn't have a lot of time to reload. Slowly he peeked out over the crates onlt to duck down again as bullets wized by his head and sailed through the wooden boxes to end up being enbeded in the concrete wall behind him. The young man looked over to large mental support that kept the roof over there head, to see another man, with sandy brown hair, and a pistol in his right hand. He looked back at the other man and gave a signal. On the signal the nam jumped out from behind gthe crates and emptied the last three rounds into a man who had been creeping up upon him. The shooter, now having and empty gun took a knife off his belt and chucked it into the throat of another suited man.

"Harry!!" the man behind the metal support yelled "on the left"

Harry nodded quickly, dropped the empty clip upon the warehouse floor and replaced it with another. pulleding back the top he sent anothe round into the chamber and ducked behind another stack of crates. Harry looked around to see where the rest of his team was. Besides the man, named Ricky, behind the support there was also two on the cat walk above and another inside the forklife. He looked for the 5th member of his team and found him with his back up to a stack of boxes, holding his left arm. Harry knew that he had to get out of here. It was time for plan F.O.G.O. Harry turned to Ricky and gave him the signal telling him to begin plan F.O.G.O. After alerting the rest of the team to the plan Harry rached into the side pocket of his vest and pulled out a small round smiley face ball. He pushed down on the face until he heard a click. He looked over at his team and nodded. The team all arose form there postions and rushed towrd the loading dock, but not before they threw the balls towards the suited men. the balls exploded and covered the room with a grayish smoke making the enemy unable to see the fleeing men. Harry reached the door first and threw the switch and the metal door rose twords the ceiling. the men quickly went through the opening and off into the streets of New York. A moment later the warehouse exploded.

Hermione had justed moved to New York from Alabama two years ago when she got a great offer at the New York Times. She jumped at the chance to work for one of the counties largest papers. Hermione dreamed of reporting hard hitting stoies and becoming well known. Sadly that did not work out how she had planned and right now was interviewing a housewife, in a part of town called Cliton, on her thoughts of the skyrockiting prices of gasoline in New York. As the lady blabbed on and on about how hard it was for her to get her kids to school with the price of gas so high and all the idiot drivers in New York Hermione began to daydream a bit. She saw herself standing in front of the president of the Malfoy Corporation. The biggest corporation in New York. Malfoy Corp had warehouses and factories all over New York, well everywhere except Cliton. As the lady finally wound down from her speech Hermione came back to reality. Hermione said good-bye to the lady and began walking back to her car across the street. As she did she ran into a young man with firery red hair. The man rapped his arms around Hermione to stop her from falling.

"Carful love you may hurt yourself" the man said.

Hermione looked up and the the blues eyes of her Boyfriend Ron Weasley. Ron was an atterny at law. Right now he worked for a place called Dunder, Miflin and Flint. He was a very prosperous at what he did and lived in a nice apartment on 17th street. Hermione lived in a much smaller apartment on 14th street. They had met through Rons sister Ginny who worked as a secratary at the Times. They met at a party at the Weasley family home and hit it off. Two days later Ron walked up to Hermione at her work and asked her out. They had been dating for a year and a half.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed "What are you doing down here"  
"Well I thought I'd suppries you and we could go down to the cafe and get a bite."

Hermione agreed and they walked down the street towards a place called the Maurders Den, and deeper into the secret life of Hells Kitchen.

TT TT TT I thought of this after reading a comic called Who girl. I took hells kitchen from Dare Devil. that and it's a real place but i got the idea to use it from the movie. Review.

Foget Operation Get Out 


End file.
